masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:False Positives quest
I've got this as my final quest to finish but I've already completed both Thane and Garrus's respective loyalty quests. For some reason, despite the fact that I have a maxed Renegade meter, I can't convince the C-Sec officer to let the Asari leave. The quest has me trying to 'Look for a forger' but I have no idea where one might be found. Do I need go to Omega or whatnot to complete this quest? TS2Aggie 23:05, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Check the Citadel: Found Forged ID page.--Effectofthemassvariety 23:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yea I turned that page for this into a redirect a while ago, give or take about three months, mainly because Found Forged ID was the journal entry that came up more often. The pages basically said the exact same thing, and the ID page was much more detailed. Check the Found Forged ID page for the info in the link that Effect provided. Lancer1289 23:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, nothing that page said helped me at all. There are only two areas I can think of that have a warehouse: the factory that you get to with the citadel rapid transit (which is not accessible any longer) or the warehouse on the citadel (which doesn't have a "small room before the two big mechs with the shutters"). The quest journal also tells me specifically to look for a forger, not forged '''documents. So my question remains: where is this forger I need to find? TS2Aggie 00:51, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::If you failed to acquire the forged ID during Garrus' loyalty mission, you're burned. There's no way you can get it now. The only remedy is to load a saved game, to the area just before you have to face the twin YMIR mechs. There is another way to solve the False Positive quest if your Renegade or Paragon score is not high enough: by being a Spectre. It opens up a dialogue option to force the C-Sec officer to admit passage for the asaris. This is actually stated in the Citadel: Found Forged ID. Braveangel 04:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured it was now impossible to complete it. It's weird that I couldn't convince the C-Sec agent, though, as my Renegade meter was maxed out (and the quest page said that I should have been able to convince her). Maybe you have to have a high Paragon/Renegade score ''and'' be a Spectre as well? I dunno. TS2Aggie 08:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it is the consensus (as far as I know) that your success in using paragon or renegade skills has something to do with how late in the game you are. The earlier in the game you are, the less paragon you need to acomplish certain things. However, wait too long, and it takes a lot more. I have '''no idea if what I just said has anything to do with your issue. (probably not, I'm tired, and typing for the sake of typing) I'd just reload it and get the IDs. If that's not feasable, then I guess you'll have something "new" in your next playthrough. :) --Effectofthemassvariety 09:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I appreciate the thought, but the game is finished. I'd have to replay over 20 hours just to fix that one little error and I just don't think it's worth it. As for the renegade meter: it was 100% full. There is no way it should have failed unless you '''have '''to be a Specter in order to convince the agent. TS2Aggie 02:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC)